


Sanders Sides Wings Au

by LittleWolfofSnow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I dont know what im doning anymore, M/M, Momma Virgil, These four are in a relationship, WRITERSBLOCK IS A BITCH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolfofSnow/pseuds/LittleWolfofSnow
Summary: They have wings. It'll get explained better in the first five chapters, which are the character introductions. Remus and Deceit share a chapter.I SUCK AT THIS!!!!!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, LAMP/CALM
Kudos: 13





	1. Virgil

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated anything while, but I've been having writers block, and the miraculous ladybug one is giving be troubles since I'm having a hard time finding transcripts i can work with. I'm so sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's Character look, and semi background.

Style similar to canon, but his hair is dark brown, almost black, with purple tips. His wings are in the same shape and style of angel wings. They stand at an impressive five feet tall, and have a total wingspan of twelve feet. His wings are the largest in the whole mindscape. They are a dark midnight black. Along the top bone the feathers are silvery. The part closest to the stem of the feather on these is a light lavender. His flight feathers have purple tips, similar to the color of his hoodie. In natural light the black of his wings takes on an iridescent purple sheen. For years he had been told that his wings were hideous and made him an abomination. His wings looked angelic, but the color proved he was anything but. So he only let his wings out when he was sure that nobody would enter his room. Whenever the other sides would offer to let him groom their wings or to groom his, he would snap at them or just ignore them. Eventually they stopped asking, since he didn't want to. But the other three longed to have their dark emo help them groom themselves and wished every day that he would one day accept their offer. Virgil desperately wants to have them help him, but he was conditioned to believe his wings were ugly, and when he never took care of them, they started to become ugly. So now he grooms himself, even though it is painful, and often tries to hold in his screams when he has to sleep on them. His wings are the number one factor of his insomnia. There is also the fact that once you get groomed by your soulmates, or soulmate, and have a good relationship with them, you will get features of your soul animal, which you get a vision of at the age of five. But Virgil is different, with two soul animals. A spider, and a cat. He knows if the others ever groomed him, they would be terrified of the spider aspect of him. And they might treat him as an even bigger abomination that they would because of his wings. When outside of the mindscape they look fully like Thomas, with the same hair color, no animal features, and no wings. So Virgil doesn't have to try hard to hide his wings from Thomas. 

(poor Virgil just wants his famILY to love him and believes the only way to do that is to pretend to be something he's not.)


	2. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Patton cake.

Patton looks like cannon as well. His hair is a light brown, almost blond, with pastel blue tips. His wings are shapes similar to a Blue Jays. His wings are a medium shade of blue. His flight feathers tips are light blue, the same shade as his hair. The very tips of his wings however are white. When in natural light, they have a rainbow iridescence to them. His wings were believed to be the biggest, because Virgil never showed his. Patton's wings have a full wingspan of ten feet five inches wide, and four foot three inches tall. Patton loves to groom the others' wings, and is always saddened when Virgil wont join them. They all thought that Virgil didn't have wings, but they still thought that it would be nice to have someone do his hair, while he did someone else's wings. They could do a grooming circle, but with one doing Virgil's hair, while he doused someone else's wings. What they didn't know was that Virgil liked his hair played with, and it relaxes him. He was scared that they might discover his wings, which he believed to be hideous. Patton sometimes fell asleep with his glasses on, and when he woke up would wonder why he was under his covers and his glasses put away. It wasn't until much later that he found out it was Virgil taking care of all the sides late at night. Virgil then becomes the resident mom side.


	3. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes Romans clothing stays the same. Why wouldn't it? He will later change into his season 2 outfit, but he is in the Season one outfit for a short while. They all change during the video like Canon.

Romans wings are large, and before Virgil's revelation, believed to be the second biggest. In other words, his wings were believed to be the middle child. His wings are beautiful white swan wings. His flight feathers have red leading up to gold tips. The very tip of his feather is gold. He loves to buy oil with small bits of gold leaf , to be rubbed into his feathers. The oil is so he can fly in the rain and they do not get wet. The gold leaf part because he is EXTRA. Logan is usually the one to put the oil in because he knows how much to put in without damaging the feathers or making them feel slimy. The first time Patton tried he accidentally used too much and Roman couldn't fly for a month. After a long day in the imagination Roman will often fall asleep on the floor in his princy outfit, or adventuring outfit. Sometimes when he wakes up he's dressed in his favorite pajamas, with his sword leaning against his bed and tucked in. Other times if his wings are messed up he wakes up changed and laying on his stomach on the floor, with everything laid out for a groom. Sometimes he was groomed in his bed. It all depended on how tired he was, because sometimes he woke up on the floor ready to be groomed. the others coming in soon after, sometimes he was groomed. Once he woke up slightly with someone grooming him, but when he stirred the presence sunk out, and he never found out who it was. Later it was again revealed that his mysterious groomer and caretaker was Virgil.


	4. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A double update, What???? Anyways, Remus and Decites (autocorrect changed it to Recites 😆) chapter is almost done, and will be up soon. The other chapters however may take a while. 
> 
> Sorry for the long pauses between the chapters.

Logan has the smallest wings. If they were to be compared to avian wings, the closest would be a Sparrows. They are small, with a total wing span of five feet three inches wide, by three feet tall. He usually prefers to walk places, and has three, soon to be four, whole notebooks on notes and observations of his and the other light sides wings. Logan's wings are a dark brown, almost chocolate in color. They fade to his signature season 2 Navy blue at the tips. There are undertones of a darker blue to his wings though. He also is the most enthusiastic to be groomed to everyone's surprise. He was the first to discover that it was Virgil sneaking into everyone's rooms and helping them. Logan started noticing something when he would fall asleep at his desk, only to wake up in his bed, computer shut off, papers neetly organized the way he liked, and glass's off. Even though he distinctly remembered his desk being a mess when he finally collapsed. He soon noticed how Virgil would seemingly point out random things. Like the fact that Roman must be tiered, since he'd been in the imagination all day. When they checked on Roman later on, he was indeed exhausted. Or the time he told Patton to stop stress baking or there wouldn't be room for anything. Soon after a small black kitten found it's way into the house, and even though Patton couldn't really let it, when he did, Patton would always find allergy medicine ready for him the next day. Logan soon noticed how he would point out things in the stores, under the guise of looking away from someone, that would help Patton be happier and Roman to get more inspiration. So of course he, being logic, 'the smart sensible one' decided to set up cameras in random areas of the mindscape, mostly the hallway that led to each of their rooms, and said cameras caught Virgil sneaking into each room, and the next day, sure enough everything and everyone was in there usual places for bed. Logan was also the first one Virgil's sudo brothers, Decide, and Remus, came to to help him. And yes, Logan jumped on that train, mostly to pay their stormcloud back, but he also wanted so badly to hold the little cloud as he and the other pic sides cuddled for movie night.


End file.
